The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,701,383 discloses a marine propulsion support system including a transom bracket assembly, a swivel bracket, and a mounting bracket. A drive unit is connected to the mounting bracket by a plurality of vibration isolation mounts, which are configured to absorb loads on the drive unit that do not exceed a mount design threshold. A bump stop located between the swivel bracket and the drive unit limits deflection of the drive unit caused by loads that exceed the threshold. An outboard motor includes a transom bracket assembly, a swivel bracket, a cradle, and a drive unit supported between first and second opposite arms of the cradle. First and second vibration isolation mounts connect the first and second cradle arms to the drive unit, respectively. An upper motion-limiting bump stop is located remotely from the vibration isolation mounts and between the swivel bracket and the drive unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,643,703 discloses an arrangement for coupling a vibration isolation mount to an outboard motor. A pocket is formed in a midsection housing of the outboard motor and defines a first concave surface. A cover is configured to be mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket via a plurality of fasteners. The cover defines a second, oppositely concave surface on an inner face thereof. When the cover is mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket, the first concave surface and the second concave surface together form a cavity there between for holding a vibration isolation mount therein. One of the first concave surface and the second concave surface has a protrusion that extends into the cavity and contacts the mount held therein upon tightening of the plurality of fasteners to hold the cover over mount in the pocket. A mounting arrangement is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,475,560 discloses an outboard motor including an internal combustion engine, and an adapter plate having an upper end that supports the engine and a lower end formed as a cylindrical neck. A driveshaft housing below the adapter plate has an integral oil sump collecting oil that drains from the engine and through the adapter plate neck. One or more bearings couple the adapter plate neck to the oil sump such that the driveshaft housing is suspended from and rotatable with respect to the adapter plate. A driveshaft is coupled to a crankshaft of the engine, and extends along a driveshaft axis through the adapter plate neck, bearing(s), and oil sump. A steering actuator is coupled to and rotates the oil sump, and thus the driveshaft housing, around the driveshaft axis with respect to the adapter plate, which varies a direction of the outboard motor's thrust.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,376,191 discloses an outboard motor coupled to a transom of a marine vessel and including a midsection housing having a front side configured to face the transom, a back side opposite the front side, a left side, and an opposite right side. An engine having an engine block is mounted directly to and supported by the midsection housing. A driveshaft is coupled in torque transmitting relation with a crankshaft of the engine, and a portion of the driveshaft is located exterior to the midsection housing. An exhaust pipe that conveys exhaust gas from an exhaust gas outlet of the engine downwardly away from the engine is also located exterior to the midsection housing. In one example, the midsection housing serves as a sump for engine oil.